Anything But Ordinary
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: After three years, Sunny has finally returned to Ocean Shores...on a more permanent basis. She grows closer to her old friends, but finds it hard to make new ones. (Sorry about all the funky code looking stuff...my computer is crazy.)


Anything But Ordinary  
  
After three years, Sunny had finally talked her parents into moving to Ocean Shores. She was attending Diablo Canyon High, and had reunited with her old friends from that summer three years ago. Even if she still had those friends, it wasn't so easy making new ones.  
"So, how do you like my school?" Otto asked Sunny.  
"Eh, it's okay." She looked up into the sky, which was now an orangish- pink from the setting sun. She leaned further back into the swing in her back yard. It had been her first day at DCH (the high school), and she didn't really know if she liked it or not yet.  
"Can't wait for tomorrow. I'll let you meet all my other friends." Otto was so glad Sunny had finally returned to California. He just knew she was going to love it there…well, under a more permanent basis.  
"Yeah, I guess. He, is the school mascot a devil? I saw it on a wall in the gym, but I was just curious," Sunny interrogated.  
"Actually," Otto corrected, "it's a demon." He made an evil-like face. "I think it's kinda weird. Other schools think we're witches and stuff."  
"I wonder why the guy who established the school made the mascot a demon. That's really freaky."  
"Probably some crack-head. He was probably buzzin' when he thought of the mascot. I think the dude's last name was Diablo, though. But Twister told me that in Spanish, diablo meant, 'demon.'"  
"Too weird. I'd have to change my last name." Sunny stretched and yawned. "Well, I'd better be headin' in. I need to finish my homework." She kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him. "Night."  
"Night. Amarlo. (A/N: "Amarlo" means "love you" in Italian; Otto is Italian. See my fic, "La casa Italia Dolce.")  
"You too." Sunny watched Otto drive off until she could no longer see the brake lights on his Jeep. She walked inside and went up to her room to finish her homework.  
The next day at school, Sunny was starting to get frustrated. It seemed hard to make friends. She could have sworn a ton of girls were shooting her glares and sneers as she walked past them. I How can they judge me if they don't even know me? /I she thought. She hoped everyone wasn't as superficial as the girls she had seen.  
At lunch, she had to sit by herself, considering she hadn't made any new friends yet. She finished her cheeseburger and pulled out a book she had been reading. She got to the seventh chapter when a tall, skinny girl with long, jet-black hair came to her table. "Can I sit with you?"  
Sunny looked up at her, surprised. "Uh, sure. I can't believe you would actually want to sit with me."  
The fair-skinned girl looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"  
"Well," Sunny stated honestly, "it seems all the other girls don't like me too much. They've been giving me evil looks all day."  
The girl laughed and brushed her hair back. "Oh, that's probably Serena and her crew of preps, Harmony and Hope. You'll have to learn to ignore them. The truth is, nobody really likes them, either."  
"Oh." Sunny put her bookmark in place and sat her book down on the table. "I'm Savannah Morgan, but everyone calls me Sunny."  
"Cool name, nickname too. I'm Isis Starchild, but everyone just calls me Isis."  
"Thanks, I really like you're name. Wasn't Isis an Egyptian goddess? That's so cool to be named after a goddess."  
"Yeah, but I hate my name. My mom went through her 'mythology phase' when she had me. That's why she named me that. I wish I had a simple name, like Carla, or Mandi, or something." Isis glanced at the book Sunny was holding. "I've been wanting to read that. Is it any good?"  
Sunny nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good." Sunny and Isis kept talking through lunch, and realized they had their next class together. The more they talked the closer friends they became. But as days went by, Isis had been the only friend Sunny had made. She couldn't help but wonder why people were treating her so unfriendly.  
Friday came, not quite soon enough, and Sunny had to drive Otto home today, since he forgot he didn't have any gas that morning.  
"Why the sad face?" Otto concerned.  
She sighed and continued to drive. "Nothing. It's just that, everyone seems to be, well, ignoring me. I have one new friend so far, but every time I walk down the hall, other girls sneer and give me evil looks."  
Otto gave her a funny look. "That's strange. I wonder why they'd do that."  
"I guess it'll just take a little more than a week to make new friends," Sunny lied, so she could change the subject. She didn't want to talk about it; it made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that the other girls didn't like her, but she just couldn't figure out why. 


End file.
